1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device in which a stacker for receiving a medium (paper or the like) having been discharged after recording is driven by a power source.
2. Background Technology
A well-known recording device includes a multi-stage paper catch tray (a stacker) in which a plurality of trays slide and which allows for driving for stretching and contracting uses the power of a power source (a motor) to stretch or contract (for example, patent document 1 and so forth). In such a recording device, the length of the paper and the amount of stretching of a paper catch tray (equivalent to the amount of extension) are compared, the motor is driven in a case where the amount of stretching of the paper catch tray is not adequate in comparison to the length of the paper, and, when thereafter the amount of stretching of the paper catch tray is adequate in comparison to the length of the paper, printing is started. Also disclosed is a configuration provided with a sensor (a paper catch tray state detecting means) for detecting whether the paper catch tray is in a stretched state or a contracted state, where printing is carried out when the sensor detects the paper catch tray as being in a stretched state but printing is prohibited when the sensor detects the paper catch tray as being in a contracted state.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-338873 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.